


[vore] Mean Fox Error

by wolfbunny



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cruelty, Fatal Vore, Soft Vore, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:27:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29316306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfbunny/pseuds/wolfbunny
Summary: Error visits a fox-and-bunny AU he intends to destroy.What had possessed someone to come up with an AU like this? And would even Ink be upset with him for eliminating it?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	[vore] Mean Fox Error

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry to Error for writing you so cruel and sorry to Swapbunnies for making you the object of that cruelty ;w;

“No, don’t!” The bunny struggled, panicking for a moment when he caught sight of Error’s tongues. “You really don’t have to do this. Are you hungry? We can find something else for you to eat! I’ll help, I promise, but first you have to not eat me!” He seemed to think appeals to reason and compromise would be more effective than a purely emotional plea, but Error wasn’t moved. He was going to destroy this whole universe, after all. And the monsters within didn’t seem powerful enough to put up a fight, so killing them was just a little extra bonus.

Normally he would use magic attacks or maybe just rip them apart with his strings. But this universe seemed to have some peculiar rules and had altered his form slightly as he entered. And if Blueberry here was a skeleton rabbit and he was a fox, it seemed only natural to try a different method. He ignored Blueberry’s increasingly frantic protests until they were muffled by his tongues as he shoved the bunny face-first between his jaws.

Blueberry’s brother was watching, tightly bound to a convenient tree and gagged with more blue string to keep him relatively quiet. The fox ears let Error hear not only Stretch’s muffled shouts but every shift and strain against his ropes. Error ignored him, focusing on restraining Blueberry’s squirmy little arms as he pushed the bunny’s skull deep enough to swallow. He wasn’t entirely sure he could swallow the little monster whole, but if not, he could always just bite him into pieces. And if he dusted, that was fine too.

But it wasn’t overly difficult to swallow the bunny; it was as if this were natural for his body, and in this universe it probably was. What had possessed someone to come up with an AU like this? And would even Ink be upset with him for eliminating it?

Error tilted his skull back and gulped again. Blueberry’s feet kicked ineffectively, and he wound his tongues around them just in case, guiding them in as he took the last swallow. He could still feel the bunny squirming as he was squeezed slowly down into his stomach. Interesting. He looked over at Stretch, who was glaring at him, tears soaking into his string gag, long ears pinned back in misery.

Error considered him for a moment, then stepped closer and slashed through the strings with one of the claws the AU had bestowed on him. The strings fell away. Stretch sat there, trembling, still staring at him but neither attacking nor running. Perhaps he knew either would be futile.

“P-poor bunny.” Error picked him up and let him sit on his metacarpals. “You just want to see your brother again, don’t you?”

Stretch didn’t answer, but he glared harder and fresh tears welled out of his sockets. Error didn’t even know if he went by ‘Stretch’ in this universe.

“Tell you what, I’ll give you a chance to say goodbye. But you’d better hurry. I don’t think he’ll last very long in here.” He patted his belly with his free hand.

Stretch’s expression was uncomprehending grief. Error shifted him onto both hands and raised him up close to his face. “Don’t get me wrong, I’m gonna eat you either way. But if you want to, you can get in here with him. Before it’s too late.” Error actually had no idea how long it took to digest a monster in this AU, but he enjoyed the dawning horror on Stretch’s face. “Otherwise I’ll just wait until I’m done with him before I deal with you. So it’s up to you.”

Error waited for the choice he was presenting to sink in and then opened his mouth invitingly. He let the ends of his tongues slither against the bunny’s shins. Stretch, understandably, pulled his legs back, looking hurt for a moment before he steeled his face. He might be doomed, but he would withhold that emotion from Error, at least.

Error waited patiently. Stretch hugged his legs to himself, hid his face in his arms, and sobbed a few times, then fell silent. Error was about to remind him that if he waited too long he would miss his chance, when at last the bunny moved, uncurling and scooting forward so that his legs rested on Error’s tongue. Stretch’s tear-streaked sockets were squeezed shut, and he sat there, waiting for Error to take him, mostly suppressing his shudders. 

But Error wasn’t going to make it so easy for him. After sitting there for a long moment, Stretch opened his eyes and met Error’s gaze. Then he knew Error was going to make him do this himself, and his sockets went blank with resignation. But he pushed his legs forward into the fox’s mouth, grasping his metacarpals for leverage. Now he was sitting on Error’s tongue, leaning out. He pushed his feet down Error’s throat, laying his back down on the tongues, and then he couldn’t get any leverage against the fox’s hands. Error resisted the urge to swallow for a while, until he felt the bunny feeling around his pointed teeth, trying to find something to push against, and then he gave in.

Stretch was taller but more slender than Blueberry, and went down easier. Or maybe it was because he didn’t squirm and struggle. Error felt a flurry of motion when the bunnies were finally reunited inside his stomach.

He wasn’t sure if they could hear him—he hadn’t heard them say anything, but maybe they just didn’t have anything to say. He wanted to offer some parting words, though. “Enjoy your stay,” he said at last. Maybe not the cleverest quip, but they wouldn’t remember it long, if they’d heard it at all. And the rest of their world would be joining them soon enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Optional good ending: the two bunnies are the only survivors of the AU because Error unwittingly takes them with him.


End file.
